Let Go
by Crystalline-Enchantix
Summary: The girls have a spell cast on them that hides their good side and shows their bad side. They run away away for a year and leave the Magic Dimension in chaos. Now they're back without any memory of anything before they ran away. Did I mention the new evil... that they side with? Oh, and they hate the specialists. That's a recipe for havoc. Read & Review! -Crystal
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! Sorry I've been deletin' stuff like crazy. I'm gonna try an be more cautious in the stories from now on. Its like my mortal flaw. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club! I AM DISCLAIMING!**

* * *

"Girls, girls! Where are you?" Mrs. Faragonda yelled through the dimly lit halls of Alfea. The headmistress turned another corner, clad in only a pale pink nightgown as she ran through the corridors with a candle. The entire school were woken up from their deep slumber by Faragonda's echoing yells and did everything they could to aid their headmistress in her search for the Winx, also in their sleepwear.

Mrs. Faragonda entered another corridor, a handful of fairies trailing behind her. The headmistress could not understand this, she had woken abruptly at the sound of thunder booming outside. Its warning sound almost sounded like someone laughing maniacally. Faragonda immediately knew something was amiss within Alfea's premises. She went straight to the Winx Club's dorm to warn them on their guard, but when she got there none of them were seen.

Not even a trace of their magic.

This caused slight panic amongst the teachers and students. Faragonda had woken Griselda. Together, they sprinted around the school, calling for the Winx club.

The storm outside was brewing something terrible. Rain began to pelt against the windows relentlessly, like millions of tiny hammers threatening to shatter the glasses. Lightening flashed and thunder ensued, roaring mockingly at the most unsuspecting moments which made some of the younger students. The skies was an ugly picture of black and dark grey, masses of storm clouds churned and began to pour down their misery. A thickly veiled full moon pierced through a patch of nimbostratus, its silvery light shone dimly casting eerie shadows that crawled over Alfea.

The fairies with weather-related powers volunteered to search outside Alfea`s grounds. Soon, Red Fountain heard the disturbing news and were sent to search Alfea. Some were sent into Magix to spread the word. Most were dispatched into Black Mud Swamp and Gloomy Wood Forest.

Others went to break the news to the Winx's families. They were all heartbroken and distressed, but fully did their parts in the search. Everyone who knew the girls lent a hand in searching for them. By morning, the news was virtually, all over the Magic Dimension.

Everyone was mourning the loss of the five guardian fairies. Pixies, faries and even, witches searched the skies. Specialists, commoners, trolls and other land creatures combed the grounds. While mermaids and water nymphs waded the seas. Royalities demaded that if anyone who looked the slightest bit like one of the girls should be taken to the palace immediately. The entire Dimension was getting desperate.

Most of all, the people who were most desperate and hurt were the Specialists, they were slowly drifting into depression, borderline madness. It had now been almost a year since anyone had seen the girls. The boys felt like they couldn't go any further without them, but they searched all day and night; left no stone unturned and no realm unchecked. Still, they had to find the girls. It's like drowning; no matter what you're going to try to swim up till you can swim no longer.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Winx...

"Nice shot, Flora!" exclaimed Bloom high fiving Flora.

"Thanks, B," Flora replied as she walked towards the target to retrieve her arrow. She pulled it out of the blood red center. It was a gold tipped arrow with a pink stem and her name engraved in gold. She was holding her bow at her side. It was pink and had gold tips with a fine, tough string. Her name was engraved in gold over the place where she positioned her hand. Flora was a good shoot, and she could shoot a fly to the wall only by the wing.

Bloom went back to hitting the dummy on the post in front of her with a sword. It was thin and similar to Sky's sword blade in shape. The handle was light blue and was tipped with silver. Right above the place she holds the sword her name is engraved in silver. She was skilled in battle when it came to using a sword. She could cut you in half without you even noticing until it's too late.

"Huh!" Musa yelled putting her all into her next throw. She threw another shuriken at the target adjacent to Flora's. She had nailed the center of the target yet again. "You all may be afraid to admit it, but we all know I'm the best," Musa boasted to the rest of the Winx as she swaggered towards the target to retrieve her shuriken. She had three with sharp gold edges, a red center, and her name engraved in gold in the center of each.

"Oh, puh-leez. Watch this," Stella said holding her spear in hand and charging for Bloom's dummy. The spear had an orange stem and the tip was covered with gold. In the upper stem Stella's name is engraved in gold. She threw half way there and nailed it right where the heart should be. "Thank you. Thank you all," Stella said bowing. Musa shot a ninja star at her which Stella easily dodged by flipping in the air over it. She landed on her feet in a crouch position and got up and bowed once more before Musa started chasing her around the training area which is the size of Alfea's courtyard. The rest of the Winx cracked up laughing.

Tecna turned back to her wooden post. She took out a chain about two feet long with two thick metal balls the size of an average adult's fist at the end that she threw and they would wrap around anything. Both metal balls were capped with silver and the chain was purple. On the left ball engraved in silver is her name. "Nailed it again!" Tecna said fist pumping the air. Musa turned towards Tecna and was about to chase her, but Tecna threw her ball and chain at her feet making Musa fall to the ground. Tecna held a a remote thing in her hand and waved it in front of Musa's face and teased, "You know that with one click of a button that metal ball will grow a giant spike."

"I know! I know! Sorry! Let go! Please!" Musa begged. Tecna pulled it off Musa and went back to her training post. Musa returned to her training post.

"Umm... Aisha. Need a lil' help there?" Bloom said leaning down towards Aisha who was looking through the grass since their training area is really a clearing in the forest outside of Alfea.

Aisha looked back at her and said, "Have you seen an dark emerald stone? I lost one of my slinging stones."

Bloom got on the ground and helped her look.

"Found it!" Aisha said holding up a dark emerald about the size of your small toe. She picked up her sling shot which has a green stem, the tips are capped with silver, and on the main stem her name is engraved in silver. The strap was stretchy and white. She put the stone into a pouch on her side filled with stones exactly like it.

Aisha walked towards her training post, closed her eyes, and shot dead center of the target hanging of the branch of a tree. She did the same thing again but this time with three stones.

The girls heard a rustle in the forest. Bloom held up four fingers and the girls nodded. Tecna walked up to Bloom's left side and placed her right hand on Bloom's left shoulder. Stella walked up to Tecna's left side and Tecna placed her left hand on Stella's right shoulder. Tecna swung upwards into a hand stand on Bloom's and Stella's shoulders facing away from the side of the forest they were facing. Flora squatted down in front of Bloom and extended her right leg out placing her left hand on the ground. Aisha squatted down in front of Stella and extended her left leg out while placing her right hand on the ground.

Musa walked towards the forest and cupped her ear.

Everything was silent.

She held up two fingers and pointed east. The Winx visibly tensed now that they knew where the threat will be approaching from. Musa walked behind and between Bloom and Stella four feet away from the three foot gap between the two girls. "Show yourself," Bloom demanded to the forest. The rustle came again. Bloom looked up at all the girls and each girl nodded.

Suddenly a man in a black trench coat, big, black, steel-toed boots, and a black fedora walked in through the forest. Stella wrinkled her face at the man's choice in clothing. He got into a fighting stance. "Teal!" Bloom shouted. Musa shot a red and purple energy ball at the man at the same time Tecna literally swung forwards towards the man still holding Bloom's and Stella's shoulders and did a karate kick. It didn't hit the man, but lime green lightning shot out of Tecna's foot which would have hit the man's chest if he hadn't held up his clear, yellow-tinted shield. He flew back a few feet which was all the girls needed.

The man decided to pull out a flame thrower which Bloom laughed at. Musa sprang back from the streaming flamethrower and wiped her sweaty brow. That was a close one. The music fairy thanked whatever deity out there for been able to foresee the stranger's fiery surprise. As she bent over to check her grazed knees, Tecna came running and then whispered into her ear. A slow grin began to crack on the music fairy's face.

Tecna measured her steps backwards and gathered potential energy within her legs. "Musa, ready?"

Still bent over, the music fairy raised an arm and gave a thumbs-up. Immediately, Tecna dashed forward. Using Musa's back as a springboard, she launched herself high into the air.

"Bloom, Stella. Out of the way!"

This caught their attention as they leapt away from a confused stranger. In mid-air, Tecna's fingers began to draw a neon-green triangle as big as her body. When the technology fairy was within the man`s range, she stomped on the triangle below her feet.

"Digital Triangle!"

The attack knocked him back a few feet but did nothing to affect his solid balance. However, the stranger was caught off guard when he was tripped off his own feet by Musa.

At the same time Flora and Aisha yelled, "CONVERGENCE!" and pink and apple green colored sparkly magic swirled around their hands and seaweed grew up out of the ground holding the man down. Flora raised up her hands making vines grow out of the ground holding the man down.

"Uggh. You again," Stella snarled as she spat on his face.

"Tell me who your working for," Bloom commanded holding her sword up to his neck and placing her foot on his chest.

"Never," the man replied with extra hatred.

"Sure. Fine. But you see my friend over there," Bloom said motioning to Stella, "hasn't had a chance to kick some butt. And I bet she's dying to. You understand, right." Stella cracked her knuckles and her neck and smiled mischievously.

"Fine. Fine. I work for Twire. He ordered me to kill the Winx Club and steal their powers, but I have failed. I know no more," the man said.

Bloom nodded towards Stella never taking her eyes off the man. Stella was checking her nails when she noticed Bloom and walked over to them. She glanced at the man and went back to studying her nails as she told the girls, "That's not all he knows."

"Well. Stella says that you know more. Care to share?" Bloom inquired holding her sword threateningly close to the man's throat.

"Okay. Okay. His base is in Adequistes. The entrance is a lake that is green in color but when taken from the lake turns dark purple. That's all I know! I swear it!" the man replied crying hysterically. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Stella looked over at him then back at her nails. "He's telling the truth."

Flora flicked her wrists and the vines retreated back into the earth. The man ran away scared for his life. Aisha was about to chase after him but Bloom held her back.

"Let the prey run and tell daddy. It's no fun when only one side plays the game," Bloom said smiling wickedly.

* * *

**Hey! It's, drum roll please, Crystal. So how did you like it? Was it good? I improved it. Please review. I read everyone's ideas. BTDUBS, the Winx are evil. That's all I'm spoiling for now. FAVORITE THIS PLEASE! For this chapter I got major help from the great Keyboard Collector who is my beta. Hearts and stuff, Crystal. **


	2. Meet the Specialists

**Hey**.** It's Crystal again. I know. I'm being boring right now. I'm so boring. ****_But my stories aren't! _****Speaking of story. I've got a great new chapter for y'all today. Hope you love it. Busted my butt over this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time I don't own Winx Club so quit your naggin' and let me get on with the story. **

* * *

**.:Bloom POV:. **

We're in our tree sleeping like we always do. We found it and it was a formidable living area. It was one of those pale brown trees with neon green leaves. The branches are very, _very_ thick, thick enough to sleep on, and there are a lot of leaves, enough to cover up up six sleeping female warriors. It was a lot easier to sleep on after Flora covered the top of the branches over with moss, much to our Sun princess's dislike, and got big, green elephant leaves leaves for us to use as blankets. It's not as comfortable as our beds at home, but we all know we can't go back. It'll hurt too many. _We'll _hurt too many. Ever since... we made a deal with the devil.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day in Magic. Perfectly fine.. for now. The Winx were in the woods laughing, having fun, enjoying the day. _

_"We should play frisbee," Flora suggested cheerfully hopping up from the ground. _

_"Okay," we all said, liking the idea. Kiko nodded quickly, too, liking this whole game thing._

_Aisha raised her hands and spun it around in the air and mumbling something. Sparkly apple green magic formed around her hand. She opened her palm up toward the sky as if expecting something to fall out of the sky and into her hand. Suddenly a dark sapphire blue frisbee appeared in her hand. She smiled and said, "Okay. Let's play!"_

_We were playing a great game. It was really fun; that is until Musa through the frisbee into the forest. We all groaned and I said, "I'll get it." _

_I was running towards the forest until a man made of some sort of marble-like, midnight black matter and where the veins were _supposed _to be there were metallic green lines timescale out placing the frisbee in his hand. "I suppose you were looking for this."_

_"Who are you?" I asked taking a step away from him._

_"What? No thank you for getting your frisbee for you?" the man said smiling maliciously. "Well, well, well. The world famous Winx Club has no manners. Now that wouldn't be good for publicity, now, would it?"_

_"I asked you a question! Answer!" Bloom shouted angrily._

_"Now, now, now, Bloom, shouting at random strangers is very rude," the man said now smiling even more maliciously then before. "And, remember this, Winx, before I go. You are going to have to learn to let go."_

_"What?" Bloom said confused after the mysterious man disappeared. _

_The girls rushed back to Alfea but something inside them told them they shouldn't tell anyone about the strange encounter. _

_The next night Bloom felt a pain in her chest. She heard a scream come from Tecna's room and then from each of the other rooms. Suddenly she felt the need to scream, too. She screamed bloody murder, but it was nothing compared to the scream that came from Stella's room. Stella screamed like a banshee! (look it up) _

_All the girls walked out of their rooms and to the main room and stood there in a circle. Their eyes changed from their natural color to fully black and back to the normal color._

_They knew that they had to leave so they fled AlexAndra and straight to Gloomy Wood Forest. They went to a lake that looked as if it listened with magic. They dived beneath the surface and came back up as someone else , someone new but still the same. And that was the last time the Magic Dimension saw their beloved Winx Club._

_End of Flashback_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

We looked up at Tecna's branch. "Tec, are you okay?" Stella said holding Tecna in a hug and rubbing her shoulder since Stella was one branch over from Tecna.

"Yeah. I just had that nightmare again. That guy. He made me hurt whenever I looked at him. I don't even know why. It wasn't logical to feel hurt by looking at someone you've never seen before in your life," Tecna replied trying to figure out how that worked.

"Tec, these nightmares are reacurring nightmares. This happens every night. Are you sure you're okay?" Aisha said looking down from her tree branch to Tecna's with concern for one of her best friends.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure let's try to go back to sleep," Tecna said tucking herself in to her leafy bed.

"Okay," we all said back to her getting back into our cozy foliage.

* * *

**.:3rd POV:. (Or for those who don't understand "No POV")**

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"TECNA!" the Winx all yelled in annoyance to their best friend.

"It wasn't me," Tecna said holding her hands up.

"Then who was it?" Bloom questioned looking around for the source of the scream. "Let's go look."

"HALLOWINX!" all the Winx yelled transforming into their fairy form.

Bloom transformed into a light blue top with black lace on the top and a dark blue corset over it. It had two dark blue straps moving up into in a halter shape leading up to her neck into a choker with a baby blue bow with a black center on the front. She She had a light blue and black striped bow at her waist in the front and a light blue skirt with a black ribbon tied in bows on the edges and under that black lace in a jagged pattern. She wore tight black leggings with a light blue firework pattern on the side. She had knee-high black heeled sneakers and a long light blue bracelet on one hand and a black and blue lace glove on the other. Her hair was in curly short pigtails with blue and pink streaks. On her cheek she had a black heart and on her upper arm she had a lacy heart tattoo. She had one long earring with a spider web at the end. She had small blue wings.

Each girl had the exact same outfit but for Flora every where it was blue it is pink. And the thing on her cheek is a black rounded firework shape. And her hair was down with pink streaks. (look up)

Stella's was exactly like Bloom's but every where it was light blue hers was orange. (Just look up hallowinx for the rest of them)

Once they had transformed they went into super stealth mode. "This way," Bloom mouthed waving her arm forward. The girls nodded and got into C formation, which is Bloom in the front, Musa and Stella at here sides, Flora flies overhead, Aisha flies below, and Tecna flies in a circle around the whole group.

In a distant noticed a blonde short haired girl in a greenish fairy form on the floor crawling away from a group of Megatess. "Girls. Over there," Stella said nodding over to the clearing.

"Uggh. Why did we have to be woken up because of some girl about to die? I'm gonna go back to bed," Musa said lazily turning around back to their tree.

"Wait," Bloom said grabbing Musa's arm before she could fly away. "She's going to keep screa ming till the Megatess are killed. You know that Musa."

"Fine. Uggh. I hate it when you're right," Musa said turning back around.

"I know," Bloom said giggling.

"Well, let's go fight some Megatess," Aisha said. They stayed in formation till they touched down on the ground.

They pulled out their weapons and got ready to fight. Flora took her arrows and said a spell on one of them and shot it making the Megatess explode. Aisha kept nailing her Megatess's weak spots with her sling shot over and over never missing her target. Musa hit the neck, fin, and tail's specific spots with her ninja stars making it keel over. Bloom took out her sword and slashed it to death. Stella through her spear at its under belly while kicking it in the eye causing it to fall on the ground. She kept stabbing it till she got blood on her clothes and freaked. Tecna was beating the Megatess with the metal ball at the end of the European thing she has. She had stopped once it died.

"Thank youuuuu... YOU'RE THE WINX!" said the girl astonished.

Musa looked at her strangely and gasped, "Amaryll?"

Amaryll dusted off her skirt and hastily got up. She nodded quickly.

"Don't worry. We're here to save you citizen."

Everyone turned around, except Flora who was battling another Megatess, to see the specialists jump through the trees, swords at the ready.

"Stella? Stella. STELLA!" Brandon yelled running at Stella and hugging so tight she could barily breathe.

"Okay. Number 1: Get off," Stella said prying Brandon off of her, "and number 2: What the hell?!" Brandon stood back in shock as he stared at Stella with disbelief saying, "Stella. It's me, Brandon."

"And I'm Stella as you already know," Stella said.

"Who the hell are you people? And how do you know us?" Bloom said holding her sword up to Sky's throat.

"Bloom, it's me, Sky," Sky said very confuzzled.

"Who?" Tecna replied placing her hand on her hip.

"Introduce yourselves," Stella commanded. The boys nodded scared and introduced themselves.

"I'm Prince Sky of Eraklyon."

"I'm Timmy of Zenith." Tecna looked up at the mention of her home planet.

"I'm Riven of Graynor."

"Helia. Of Espero."

"Nabu of Andros."

"Brandon also of Eraklyon."

"Well. Go away," Musa said trying to shoo them away.

"But, wait," Sky said before being cut off by Bloom.

Bloom interrupted, "Fine. I don't know how you know us, but I'll introduce us, Kay. First off, I'm Bloom of Sparx, fairy of the Dragon Flame, and Winx Club's best liar. I specialize in lying and stealth, and my weapon's a sword." She placed the tip of the sword in the ground, rested her chin on the handle, and continued. "Uh... she's Stella of Solaria, fairy of the Sun, moon, and stars, our lie detector and great at distraction, and her weapon's a spear. Flora of Lynphea is the fairy of nature, she's pretty good at pressure points points and she's our pickpocket, and her weapon's a bow and arrow. Aisha over there is from Andros, fairy of waves and morphix, her weapon's a slingshot, and she is not afraid to throw a punch at anyone and everything. She also is our strategist, fighting wise. Tecna here is are hacker from Zenith. She's good at karate and she can hack into virtually anything, since she's kinda like the fairy of technology. Her weapon's a chain with to metal balls on the end," leaning and and whispering, "Be careful. It grows a spike," and switching back to normal voice saying, "Musa's our lock picker and fleet foot all the way from Melody, her weapons are ninja stars, she's the fairy of music. Umm... we're all pretty lethal and a bit merciless when we wonna be." She picked up her sword and through it up in the air and caught it.

"Y'all are nothing like the girls we loved," Nabu said very confused.

Musa looked up at him and said, "Remember, we've never met before."

"Umm... Well, Flora's our sweet one," Bloom said pointing at Flora who had just shot her Megatess's weak spot and giggled at its slow, painful death. The boys looked at her horrified.

"Umm... thanks for saving me," Amaryll said sheepishly, finally speaking up.

"Look. We didn't save you for the sake of a human life, greater good, bla, bla, bla. We saved you, because if we didn't you'd keep screaming and you woke us up so yeah. Buh-bye," Musa said bluntly turning to fly away the rest of the Winx at her feet.

As they were flying away Musa thought to herself, _Why did the pink-haired guy keep staring at me? That was seriously creeping me out._ The Winx flew back to their tree leaving some broken and confused specialist hearts at that clearing. And Amaryll went and blabbered so now the Magic Dimension has narrowed down the location of the Winx Club so that's just great. What is gonna happen to the Winx?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one. I think it was pretty good. If you look up hallowinx on any search place you'll find images. And I'm betting you can guess who is who so yeah. Sorry it's so short.**

**Hearts and stuff, Crystal.**


	3. Captured

**Okay. I'm still working on this whole writing thing. Practice isn't working! By the way, excuse any word mess ups and stuff. My kindle glitches.**

* * *

"WINX CLUB!"

"Ahhhhh!" Musa screamed falling out of the tree. "Who the hell do you think you are waking me up at," pause to look at the Sun's position, "FIVE IN THE MORNING?!" She looked up from the ground to see the specialists from yesterday standing above her. "Not you guys again!" Musa whined leaning against the tree.

"By order of Headmistress Faragonda you are to come to Alfea with us," Sky said in his tough voice.

"Shut up!" Stella yelled burying her face into her pillow made of moss.

"You are to come with us or else," Timmy replied puffing out his chest.

Aisha smirked as she rubbed her eyes and said, "Or else what?"

Bloom yawned and held up her hand to the Winx and signaled a K and an E and said, "Sure but not with out a fight."

Tecna said yawning, "Oh, its on."

The boys got into fighting positions. As did the girls. After a long drawn out fight the Winx faltered purposely and lost to the boys.

"Now we take you to Alfea," Brandon said pulling Tecna along who was surprisingly his battle partner.

"Shut up!" Stella replied going back to sleep on Nabu. The rest of the Winx laughed at their sleepy friend.

"So what were those floppy, floaty, orange fish things we were fighting," Flora said as Riven pulled her along.

Tecna nudged Brandon so she could face Flora and said, "Those were Megatess. They are almost piranha like in sculpt but as you know bigger and more powerful. They can suck the energy of a fairy and have high lethality."

"Cool!" Aisha replied from all the way by Helia.

"Girls, high alert!" Bloom yelled tensing in Timmy's arms. Musa held up seven fingers struggling away from Sky's grasp. The Winx nodded and got into a fighting stance. The specialists became worried about an attack or an escape attempt. They also got into a fighting stance.

A man came stumbling out of the woods in raggy clothing. He looked to be in his fifties fiftiesand he had a tangled, gray beard and long, tangled, wild, salt and pepper hair. The man begged, "Spare a poor man some water."

The specialists immediately dropped their arms and rushed to the man's side. The Winx stayed tense and exactly where they were in a fighting stance. The man laughed evily and transformed into Twire. Twire looked like he was made of marble with metallic green veins. He had only divets for eyes and the nose and eyes were outlines. He held his fingers out and shocked all six specialists wut cold with this metally green lightning.

"What do you think you girls are doing losing to these wimps?" the man questioned as the Winx held down their heads. "And then you go and give away secrets."

Bloom spoke up, "Sir, you hadn't called on us for a mission for a while so we wanted to have some fun. And do really think I'm an idiot? Those boys weren't listening to a word I said. They were _all _staring at me AMAZED THAT I'M ALIVE!"

Flora spoke up politely, "Master, may we please enjoy this?"

The man held his hand to his chin as black smoke came off his body like it always does when hes contemplating something. He finally thought up an answer and replied, "You may enjoy this. Do not abuse this permission."

"Yay!" the Winx all cheered high fiving.

With a snap of his fingers the man disappeared. "Okay girls we're gonna have to make it look like we just had a fight," Aisha said taking out on of the sharp emeralds in her pouch. She gave the girls a few cuts and scrapes and said, "Girls, fire at random with your powers. Flo, is there any way you can make it look like the trees look like they're covered with sword marks?"

"Yes sir ee!" Flora said waving her hands in the air. In no time at all the trees looked like they took active parts in the battle.

"Woah, what happened?" Brandon said getting up from the ground followed by the other specialists.

"That man!" Nabu exclaimed remembering what had happened before. The specialists took in the scene and then rushed to their ex girlfriend and fussed over their cuts and bruises.

"What happened?!" Helia exclaimed wrapping gauze around Flora's leg which had a giant gash.

"There was a skirmish. Nothing big," Bloom replied her being the best liar and all.

Sky looked at her in disbelief saying, "Nothing big! NOTHING BIG! How is this nothing big?!"

"Woah, calm down, Timmy. It's not that bad. It's not like we died or anything," Bloom replied.

"I'm Timmy," Timmy said motioning towards himself. "Thats Sky," he added pointing to Sky.

"Whatever," Bloom said waving it aside..

"Oh, thank you for saving us!" Bloom said signalling the other girls to play along. Stella through her arms around her captor saying the same thing Bloom said. Soon the other girls did the same. Now you know the girls aren't with their respective ex so they're making their respective ex's blood boil at the sight of their arms around someone else. That someone else being their buddy. Now that they have created tension the Winx were satisfied.

"Come on. Let's just keep moving," Musa said nudging Sky forward. Sky nudged her back and all the way to Alfea they were poking and prodding each other like children. At one point they started sticking their tongues out at one another. One time Sky nudged Musa so hard that she stumbled back into Nabu which mad sleeping Stella fall in some mud causing incessant ranting on the entire journey. That is, till she fell back to sleep on Nabu.

* * *

_Some time later..._

"Stella, wake up," Nabu said nudging the sleeping sun princess on his chest.

"Wha- ah, oh!" Stella said as she looked around at Alfea.

It's campus is a large castle with forever rose pink walls and robin's egg blue roof built around a big courtyard with a dark pink well in the center that leads to underground tunnels interconnecting the three schools of Magix together. The building itself took on a swerving shape. "Nice place you got here," Stella commented nodding. "It could use a little touch ups here and there. The well should be remodelled and the archs take on a more ovular shape which means less welcoming. And there is a lack of grass in the courtyard. That should be looked at," Stella continued pointing out its flaws.

"Oh, yeah? Well, get used to it, Princess, because this is your new living arrangment," Riven replied smirking. "Oh, and ovular isn't a word."

"Is too," Stella shot back sticking her tongue out at him.

Riven stuck his tongue at her back saying, "Whatever." He muttered under his breath, "Dumb nut."

"Oh, its on," Stella replied lunging at him. It took Aisha and Tecna to hold her back.

"Aww," Musa complained, "I was so looking forward to watching him get torn to shreds."

"Oh, puh-leez. She wouldn't have made a scratch on me," Riven replied cockily. At this the Winx burst out laughing including Stella. Flora fell on the ground laughing and Bloom was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Girls? Girls! I have missed you all very much," Mrs. Faragonda said rushing towards them. She pulled them all into a hug.

"Umm... who are you?" Tecna said pulling herself out of the hug. The rest of the Winx also teared themselves out of the hug.

"Girls, do you not remember me? I am Mrs. Faragonda. Your headmistress," Mrs. Faragonda replied confused.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell," Stella said after thinking hard.

Mrs. Faragonda called the boys over and asked, "Why don't the girls remember me?"

Nabu replied, "It seems that the Winx do not remember meeting any of us. Even more they seem to hate me and the others."

"Do they know?" Mrs. Faragonda said contemplating. She turned to all the boys and said, "Boys, I want you to watch the girls carefully and you are to be their bodyguards."

"Yes, ma'am," the boys said standing up straight and saluting.

"Very well," Faragonda said nodding. "Good day to you boys."

"Wait! Mrs. Fara-whatever! Who made you in charge of us?!" Stella screamed after Mrs. Faragonda. Stella chased the headmistress as she walked away.

"Stella!" Bloom called and immediately Stella was there at Bloom's side. She huddled the girls together and told them, "I feel... I feel as if- as if I know this woman. Let's listen to her for a while." The Winx nodded and turned around to the boys.

The boys brought them to their old dorm. Stella examined the room and concluded, "So this is where we supposedly used to live." Brandon nodded.

Musa got in a chair and layed across it sideways. "I could get used to this," she said swinging her legs over the armrest.

"Umm, Bloom, sweetie. We need to talk," Flora said bringing the Winx and Bloom over to a corner. She told Bloom, "Why did you tell those bozos all our strengths?"

"Flora, do you really think I'm an idiot. Watch this," she told them. She stuck both of her fingers in her mouth and whistled really hard. The boys turned towards her and walked in their direction.

Sky asked, "What is it?"

Bloom asked them, "Do you remember the stuff I told y'all earlier?"

"Uhh... yeah!" Riven answered. "You told us that Bloom has a... sword. And the rest of you have nunchucks. Its kind of hard to remember because we were so amazed at seeing you."

Helia added, "And you are all trained in gymnastics."

"Oh," Bloom said, "y'all have great memories." The girls snickered.

* * *

**I really like this chapter. I hope you liked it too. I think I got to fit a bit more attitude from the girls into the story. Give me reviews. I'm hoping for more ideas on, not how to change it to make it better, but what happens next. And I have a poll at the top of my page. Please take it.**

** Heart****s**** and stuff, Crystal.**


	4. Chapter 4: Idea!

**Okay, so 977 words. Pretty short compared to what I usually write, but deal with it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The Winx sat around in a circle on the floor in the middle of their living room.

"Girls, this is _so _not fun anymore," Stella said lying back on the floor.

"Patience, Stella. Good things come to those who wait. I have a plan," Bloom said.

Musa held up a hand and said, "Wait, Bloom." She quirked her ear towards the door and nodded saying, "They're asleep. Continue."

"Okay, girls, huddle in," Bloom said. There were whispers and murmurs and suddenly they broke apart and nodded.

Musa poked her head outside the door to see where the guys were. The boys were all lying asleep in a heap on the floor except Brandon who was wide awake.

Musa closed the door and walked back over to the girls. They were waiting for feedback. Musa walked back in and said, "Everyone but the brunette are asleep."

"Which brunette?" Aisha asked.

"The tan one who makes goo goo eyes at Stell," Musa answered. Stella blushed.

"Well, what now?" Aisha said slumping back in her chair.

Tecna smirked evilly and said, "Don't worry. I have an idea." She looked over at Stella. Stella sighed knowing what Tecna was getting at.

She begrudgingly said, "Fine."

They pushed Stella out the door. She turned to go back, but they had already shut the door.

Brandon looked up at her and smiled. Stella felt queasy. _Ga-ROSS! Love is disgusting, _Stella thought shuddering.

She spoke up, "Do you want to, like, walk with me or something?"

He looked torn. Brandon answered, "Uhh, I've got to guard you girls and make sure you don't get out."

"Please," Stella begged batting her eyelashes.

He pulled at the collar of his specialist uniform and his face started turning red. Brandon told her, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to leave for a second."

Stella giggled and ran off through the halls. "Wait!" Brandon called after her. She was fast.

"Catch me first!" she yelled back. Brandon chased her to the courtyard.

Musa heard the foot steps lead away from their front door. She signaled to the Winx that it's safe to come out. They stepped out into the hall and stared at the pile of specialists on the floor. They broke out in laughter at the sight. Riven was drooling on Timmy, Helia, who sitting lying on top of Riven, was muttering something in his sleep about carrots, Nabu had fallen on Sky, and Sky was hugging Timmy's foot.

"Classic," Musa said laughing.

"We need a picture," Aisha said stifling her laughter as not to wake the sleeping _baboons_. **(A/N: Love to Musa-luvs-Riv-and-I-love-KICK)**

"I've got this," Flora told them. She crouched down beside Timmy and reached into his pocket. She pulled out his phone and held it up to show the girls. She then went on to camera and took a picture. Flora showed it to the girls who laughed.

"Okay, my turn," Tecna said. She touched her finger to the phone and her finger glowed slightly green. Tecna held her finger to her temple and then held her other hand out. A holographic image appeared in the air of the guys sleeping. The girls laughed again.

"I'll just keep this for now," Bloom said grabbing the phone and putting it in her pocket. Flora grabbed everyone else's phones, too.

Bloom nodded towards the girls and said, "Winx! Hallowinx!" They transformed and flew down the halls. They were surprised that no one woke up yet.

**~With Stella and Brandon~**

Brandon and Stella were sitting on the edge of the well in the center of the courtyard. Stella said, "So we were dating? Eew!"

Stella looked at the heartbroken expression on his face and said, "Nothing personal. It's just that I think love is disgusting."

He looked at her amused and said, "You do know your bonded pixie is Amore, right?"

"My bonded what?"

"I'll tell you about it some other time."

Right then the Winx flew out. Stella saw them and yelled, "Stella! Hallowinx!"

She flew up to join the others and said, "Thank goodness! He was starting to talk all lovey-dovey and feelings!"

"Wait! Stella!" Brandon called from below.

Stella turned around and flew down to him, "Sorry, Romeo. I was just playing distraction. The girls and I wanted to have fun, but you were in the way. Tell me 'bout this Amore chick later, kay?" She winked at him and flew off. Brandon ran up to get the guys.

The girls laughed and spiraled in the night time sky. They laughed and flew free. Musa spoke up, "It's fun being bad."

They flew down to their old tree and sat on their respective branches. They laughed and talked. Stella was talking to the girls about what Brandon told her.

"Apparently, we used to be, like, sickeningly good," Stella told them. The girls gasped in surprise. Stella nodded and said, "We were, like, major crime fighters and whatever. We were known all over the Magic Dimension for being the famous Winx Club, protectors of the people." The girls made fake gagging noises and laughed. Bloom was the only one who didn't laugh.

Bloom spoke up, "Why didn't Master tell us?" The girls just shrugged. They got more comfortable on their branches. Bloom and Aisha sat with their legs dangling off their branches, Tecna was sitting legs crossed, Musa was hanging upside down by her legs, Flora was lying on her stomach resting her head on her hands, and Stella was leaning against the trunk legs splayed out in front of her.

Stella spoke again, "I don't know, but what I found really funny is that Flora was, like, super sweet. Like, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly sweet." They all laughed really hard at this. Stella chimed again, "And we were a famous band."

Musa closed her eyes in thought and then said, "I have an idea." She whispered it to the girls.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Short, but good, right? I hope you like it. **

**I'm aiming for _10 MORE REVIEWS_! And, please, read my story Desairix Club: Meet the Group!**

**-Crystalline-Enchantix**


End file.
